


Trust

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max's latest adventure takes him to Central Park (again) and "Of Men and Angels".





	Trust

I ended  **Desperate** with Magnus and Alec having 'us' time, while Max was on an adventure.

This adventure.

I'm going to backtrack a bit so that the two stories fit together better.

Max visits  **Of Men and Angels** , and the flashback from  **Awake, Arise or be Forever Fallen**. Plus a few extras I'm going to create.

Actual dialogue from 1.06 by Y. Shireen Razack and from 2.18 by Jamie Gorenberg.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

While Daddy was recovering from his heart attack, Max got used to coming home from school and seeing him either reading a book or watching tv. When Poppa returned home, they would then go out together as a family.

Daddy went back to work today. Max had morning classes and returned to an empty loft. Poppa had texted him while he was in class, saying that he was going to "visit a friend".

Max gets his laptop and taps on the keyboard as he waits for it to boot up.

Typing in words seems to get him interesting results, so when the program is ready, he types in 'trust', and waits.

The program beeps. Max syncs up his phone and powers down the laptop. He runs into his room and tosses it on his bed.

He texts Poppa that he is going out and waits for a response. When he doesn't get one right away, he texts Daddy the same message. Daddy responds a few minutes later with 'have fun, blueberry'.

Max nods, he knows Poppa was stressing over sixteen year Alec and suspects that the "friend" he went to visit was Maxine's Poppa, which would explain the lack of a response to his text message. Texts don't cross into other worlds.

Max sighs and hopes that Maxine's Poppa is able to help his Poppa. He sets his invisiblity glamour, creates a portal and leaves the loft.

He finds himself in Central Park. Max sighs,  _ **been here enough times, now what.**_

The sun is shining. Max looks around and tries to figure out what he should be looking at.

Max smiles as he sees young Daddy calmly walking his way. Daddy looks around eight, not much older than that. He walks past Max. Max waits for Poppa to show up.

A man appears from out of the trees and steps in Daddy's way, "Alec you need to come with me."

Max narrows his eyes,  _ **who the fuck are you?**_

Young!Daddy looks up at the man, "You can see me? How do you know my name?"

Max nods,  _ **good questions that this asshole better have good answers to.**_

The man reaches for Young!Daddy's arm, "Your father sent me, let's go."

Max sniffs,  _ **oh hell no.**_ He readies his magic and prepares to break the "no interference" rule.

Young!Daddy bites his lip, "My Dad sent you?"

The man nods, "Yes, you can trust me, now we have to go." He grabs Young!Daddy's arm.

Max sneers,  _ **get your nasty hand off my Daddy.**_

Before Max can do anything, an energy ball hits the man in the chest. He falls to the ground, as Young!Daddy is pushed away from him.

Max smiles,  _ **shit is about to hit the fan, Poppa is here.**_

The man quickly gets to his feet and reaches for Young!Daddy. But his hand is stopped. The man glares as he looks around. He circles around Young!Daddy and tries to grab him but the force field is completely surrounding the youngster.

Max giggles as he watches the man try to get to his father but is unable to.

The man turns away from Young!Daddy and yells, "I know you are out there warlock, show yourself."

Max giggles,  _ **that is something you DON'T want.**_

Young!Daddy puts his hand out in front of him and seems confused to find that he is safe behind an invisible wall.

Max smiles at Young!Daddy's confusion,  _ **Poppa won't let anything happen to you.**_

The man picks up a rock and throws it at Young!Daddy but it is destroyed by a fireball.

Max narrows his eyes,  _ **you are one dead asshole.**_

Poppa slowly walks over. His cat eyes coldly look at the man, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either work for me."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa is not fucking around.**_

The man brings out a seraph blade, "Prepare to die warlock."

Poppa sniffs, "You first."

The man runs at Poppa. Poppa calmly side steps the blade, grabs the man's wrist, and snaps it. Young!Daddy's eyes widen at the sound. Poppa grabs the man's neck and snaps it just as easily. He lets the man fall to the ground dead.

Max nods,  _ **that is what happens when you try to hurt my Daddy, my Poppa kills you.**_

Poppa snaps his fingers and the man disappears. He looks at Young!Daddy and smiles. He waves a hand and the protective barrier disappears. Young!Daddy runs over to Poppa.

Max holds his breath, as Young!Daddy looks up at Poppa.

Young!Daddy smiles and wraps his arms around Poppa's waist, "Thank you."

Max giggles,  _ **this is awesome. But what about the nightclub?**_

Poppa smiles and strokes Young!Daddy's hair, "You're welcome." He takes a deep breath and kneels in front of the boy, "Do you trust me?"

Young!Daddy giggles, "Yes, of course."

Poppa nods, "Okay. Close your eyes." Young!Daddy nods and closes them.

Poppa gently strokes his face. Poppa stands up and creates a portal. He looks at Young!Daddy sadly and snaps his fingers as he walks through the portal.

Young!Daddy slowly opens his eyes and looks around confused, "Why am I just standing here?" He giggles nervously, "I'm probably hungry." He starts walking in the direction of the Institute.

Max nods,  _ **Daddy has no memory of this**_. He watches Young!Daddy walk away and sighs. He glances at his phone and sees that there is more to this visit. He snaps his fingers.

And finds himself in the loft. Max giggles,  _ **if it isn't the Park, it's the loft.**_

He sees Luke on the sofa in bad condition. Max knows it is evil but he is glad it isn't DADDY hurt for a change. Aunt Clary, Uncle Jace, Simon and Poppa are also in the room.

Uncle Jace asks, "What do you need for the antidote?"

Simon yells, "Hey, I got this."

Poppa answers, "Phoenix eyes, moon salt, and Idris fulgurite."

Max sniffs,  _ **Luke is in deep trouble. It's about time somebody besides Daddy is dying.**_

Simon nods, "One trip to the pharmacy, it'll take two seconds."

Max giggles,  _ **I doubt you will find that stuff in CVS or Rite-Aid.**_

Uncle Jace rolls his eyes, "I know a guy." He glares at Simon, "And, uh… I don't need him."

Max sighs,  _ **drama always drama.**_

Simon glares at him, "Too bad. You're getting me. We'll be right back."

Poppa nods, "One more thing. I need Alexander."

Max giggles,  _ **of course you need Daddy.**_

Uncle Jace looks at him confused, "Uh, why do you need Alec?"

"Virgin Shadowhunter energy."

Max's eyes open wide,  _ **Daddy was a virgin? Wow.**_

Simon scoffs, "That explains so much."

Max glares at him,  _ **do not diss my Daddy.**_

Uncle Jace looks uncomfortable, "Um, Alec, yeah… I can't."

Max sighs,  _ **are you fighting again?**_

Aunt Clary walks over, "Jace, just ask, please. You guys need to talk."

Poppa comes up behind Uncle Jace, "Trouble in paradise?"

Max wrinkles his nose,  _ **what do you mean by that, Poppa?**_

Uncle Jace grabs Simon's jacket and tells him, "Just don't speak to me." They leave.

Max sighs,  _ **always drama**_. He snaps his fingers and finds himself in the Institute,  _ **yep, the loft, the Park OR the Institute, dah.**_

Daddy is on the phone as he walks down the hallway, "You need to get back to the Institute."

Max gets closer so that he can hear the other side of the conversation.

Uncle Jace says, "You need to help me first."

Max sighs,  _ **the drama continues.**_

"No, I'm not messing around."

Max sighs,  _ **Daddy sounds pissed.**_

"Me either. I need your help."

Max sighs,  _ **Uncle Jace sounds pissed.**_

Daddy's tone softens, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Magnus. He needs your powerful ShadowHunter energy, or something like that."

Max giggles,  _ **Uncle Jace, Poppa said VIRGIN ShadowHunter energy.**_

Daddy gets flustered, "Magnus… Why does Magnus need me?"

Max giggles,  _ **Poppa always needs you.**_

"To help save Luke's life."

"No, I told you at the wolf den, no more Downworlder business. We can't be seen as interfering with a pack alpha dispute. How can you even ask me—"

"I shouldn't have to ask you, Alec. We're parabatai."

Max sighs,  _ **drama.**_

"That's exactly my point."

"Alec, you're a man of honor, and the only person in this world I would trust with something like this. I'm counting on you to do the right thing."

Daddy sighs as he ends the call.

Max sighs as he snaps his fingers,  _ **there was way too much drama before Daddy and Poppa got married.**_

Max is in the loft. He rolls his eyes.

Poppa is tending to Luke, "I'm running out of magic."

Max shakes his head,  _ **not good.**_

Aunt Clary runs over, "What do I do?"

Poppa has sweat pouring down his face, "I can't leave him, but the potion stock still needs Komodo scale. Find it, add the rest when they get here. You'll have to feed it to Luke."

"What about you?"

"I'll hold on as long as I can. Go!"

Aunt Clary leaves. Max rubs his thumb across his fingers,  _ **Poppa needs help.**_

Poppa staggers, Max gets ready to drop his glamour and help him, but Daddy runs into the loft. He catches Poppa.

Max relaxes,  _ **this time Daddy saves Poppa.**_

Poppa looks at him, "Help me. I need your strength."

"Take what you need."

Poppa holds Daddy's hand. Poppa goes back to work healing Luke.

Uncle Jace and Simon return and call for Aunt Clary.

Aunt Clary runs in, "Do you have it?"

Uncle Jace answers, "Yeah", and hands her the remaining ingredients.

Aunt Clary thanks him and adds them to the potion. She puts the potion into a cup and brings it over. She helps Luke drink it. Luke slowly wakes up as a power drained Poppa collapses against Daddy.

Luke slowly smiles and looks up, "Hey… Clary."

Poppa looks up at Daddy as Daddy looks at him and gently asks, "You okay?"

Poppa whispers, "Yeah."

Max giggles,  _ **Poppa is always okay when he is safe in Daddy's arms.**_

Daddy helps Poppa to his feet.

Max snaps his fingers,  _ **and I'm still in the loft.**_

Daddy is cleaning the sofa, while Poppa is at the bar. Poppa looks better.

Poppa glances at Daddy, "You know I have magic for that, right?"

Daddy says, "I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day."

Max smiles.  _ **Daddy is always looking out for Poppa.**_

Poppa nods, "Drink break?" He hands Daddy a glass, "To us." They click glasses and take a sip.

Max giggles,  _ **I'll drink to that.**_

Daddy doesn't like the drink,  _ **next time Poppa, coffee.**_

"Why did you ask for me… when Jace and Clary were both here?"

"Hmm, Jace didn't tell you? It doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway."

Max giggles,  _ **Uncle Jace kind of forgot something.**_

"Are warlocks always this cryptic?"

Max giggles.

"I'm not being cryptic. I'm being coy. Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

Max giggles,  _ **because Poppa is crazy about you and likes seeing you.**_

"Why'd you come?"

Max smiles,  _ **Poppa you are not supposed to answer a question with a question.**_

Daddy shakes his head, "I'm not sure."

Max nods,  _ **soulmates, Daddy.**_

"For almost a century… I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You've unlocked something in me."

Daddy is speechless, his phone rings and Poppa walks away. Max sighs,  _ **somebody has rotten timing.**_

Daddy answers his phone, "Hi, Mother. Of course." He ends the call, "Duty calls." He puts his glass on the table.

Max rolls his eyes,  _ **Grandma taking Daddy away from Poppa, rude.**_

Poppa nods, "Ah… Oh, the furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something… unseemly."

Max giggles,  _ **not feeling the love for Grandma, Poppa.**_

"Oh, listen, Magnus, I… I wish I could… I just… I don't know what…"

Max giggles,  _ **poor Daddy.**_

Poppa puts a finger against his lips and Daddy stops talking, "I understand." Daddy smiles brightly. Poppa picks up the glass and hands it back to Daddy, "Stay for just one more drink? And then decide."

Daddy nods and takes the glass back.

Max giggles,  _ **coffee Poppa, you should have gone with coffee**_. He snaps his fingers and is not surprised to find himself in the loft yet again.

Daddy is standing by the sofa giggling, "Magnus you are fun to be with."

Poppa smiles, "And you Alexander are drunk."

"Drunk? I only had two three four drinks."

"You had five drinks, not that I was counting."

Daddy smiles, "But you  _ **were**_  counting."

"Maybe."

Daddy giggles, "I have to get back to the Institute." He takes a step and trips over his feet.

Max giggles,  _ **Daddy can't hold his liquor.**_

Poppa grabs his arm and sits him on the sofa, "Alexander, you aren't going anywhere in your condition."

Max nods.

"But, Mother wants me to do something."

"You can do it tomorrow." He helps Daddy lay down on the sofa.

Daddy grabs his sleeve, "Magnus Bane, you're a nice man."

Poppa smiles, "Thank you, now go to sleep."

Max giggles.

Daddy nods and with a sigh, closes his eyes.

Poppa snaps his fingers and a blanket appears to cover Daddy.

Poppa stands over him, then with a sigh walks over to a chair and sits down.

Max gets ready to snap his fingers.

Poppa takes a deep breath, "Alexander, I loved being in your arms. I like the calmness, the peace when you are around me. I've waited so long to finally look at you. To talk to you. To touch you. I feel like I've known you for years and yet I know nothing about you. Alexander, there must be a reason I've been popping into your life. I like the way you look at me. I know that you have so much on your shoulders, but I want us to be together. I NEED us to be together. Being immortal has taught me patience so I will wait until you are ready."

Poppa stands, walks to the sofa and gently kisses Daddy's lips. Then with a sigh, he walks to another sofa and lays down facing Daddy. He closes his eyes.

Max wipes his eyes,  _ **soon Poppa**_. He snaps his fingers and finds himself in the living room with Daddy still asleep on the sofa. Max sighs.

Poppa walks in with coffee, "Cream or sugar?"

Max giggles,  _ **finally.**_

Daddy opens his eyes and quickly sits up, "Did I fall asleep?"

Poppa sits next to him, "We both did." Daddy jumps off the sofa, "On separate couches. Never fear."

Max sighs.

Daddy grabs his jacket, "I should have never taken you up on your offer for drinks."

"In hindsight, liquor might have been a bad idea after being drained of all my magic to heal your friend Luke."

Daddy puts his jacket on, "Not my friend. He's Clary Fairchild's. I've only known her five days and she's already more trouble than she's worth."

Max giggles,  _ **damn Daddy not feeling the love for Aunt Clary.**_

"You're more than just a pretty face, aren't you?"

Daddy is offended, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You shared your strength with me to help your friend. It's rare to find a ShadowHunter with such a open heart."

"I trust you. I don't know why. But I do." Daddy sighs, "What time is it? I have to get back to the Institute."

"Stay for breakfast. I conjure up a mean Belgian waffle."

Daddy's voice is cold, "No. And if you let anyone know that I slept here last night."

Max sighs,  _ **poor Daddy, I guess he doesn't remember what he said while drunk.**_

"Relax. My reputation's on the line just as much as yours. I'd lose all my credibility if my people found out that I let a ShadowHunter spend the night."

Max snorts,  _ **especially a Lightwood.**_

"Then why'd you let me sleep here?"

Max smiles,  _ **soulmates, Daddy.**_

"Trust makes you do strange things." Poppa sniffs, "Must be something in the air."

Daddy and Poppa look at each other, then Daddy turns and walks out the loft.

Poppa sighs, "I waited this long, I can wait a little longer, Alexander."

Max sighs. He doesn't want to see anymore of this visit. Too much drama. He creates a portal and goes home.

Magnus and Alec are kissing on the sofa. Max giggles,  _ **that's more like it.**_

Alec looks up, "Audience just showed up."

Magnus laughs, "Your son has the worst timing."

"My son?"

"Of course, because MY son would have stayed a little longer on his adventure and allowed us more 'us' time."

Alec kisses his neck, "We can have more 'us' time after dinner."

Magnus smiles, "Sounds like the perfect dessert." He takes his phone out of his pocket and orders from the diner down the block.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Max clears the table.

Alec asks, "So blueberry, what embarrassing thing did you find out today?"

Max giggles as he sits back down, "Virgin ShadowHunter energy."

Alec chokes on his beer as Magnus laughs. Alec shakes his head and stands up. He grabs his beer and walks into the living room. He sits on the sofa with a sigh, "And when was this?"

Max smiles, "When Luke was dying."

Alec nods, "That would explain the strange looks Simon kept giving me."

Max giggles, as he stands up and walks into the living room. He sits on the coffee table.

Magnus walks over to the bar and makes a martini. He sits next to Alec, "It was only a guess."

Alec rolls his eyes, "I don't even want to know how you came to that conclusion."

Magnus laughs. He kisses Alec as Max smiles. Magnus takes a sip of his martini, "That was when I realized that I was in love with you."

Alec smiles, "I can't pin point the moment I fell in love with you, but I tried to fight it."

Magnus gently kisses him, "You were so conflicted and I had to be patient because I hoped that one day you would finally be mine."

"And I am."

Magnus smiles, "Yes you are." They kiss.

Alec smiles, "I had such a hangover the next morning."

Max giggles, "Five drinks, Daddy and you were smashed."

Magnus glances at Max, "Your Daddy was a sweet drunk."

Max sighs, "It made me sad, Poppa, knowing that you couldn't tell him that stuff while he was awake."

Magnus looks down at his martini as Alec asks, "What stuff?" He lifts Magnus' chin with a finger, "What did I miss?"

Magnus weakly smiles, "Just me pouring my heart out and hoping that you felt the same way."

Alec gently kisses him, "I did feel the same way but I was an idiot."

Magnus smiles and kisses him, "Ancient history."

Max giggles.

Alec smiles, "So that was it, Max?"

Max takes a deep breath and glances at Magnus, "Not really."

Alec laughs, "Where else did you end up?"

Max looks down at his bottle of water, "Central Park."

Alec laughs, "Again? What was it this time?"

Max looks at Magnus, "When you saw Poppa."

Alec looks at Magnus confused, "I saw Magnus IN Central Park, when?"

Magnus sighs, "You were a boy."

Alec shakes his head, "No, I never saw Magnus when I was younger."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Yes, you did, Alec."

Alec puts the beer bottle on the coffee table, "Magnus, did you wipe my memory of it?"

Magnus finishes his martini in one gulp and looks down into the empty glass, "I didn't wipe it from your memory, I only locked it away."

Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks at Magnus, "Then unlock it."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Okay, close your eyes." Alec closes them and Magnus touches his forehead.

.

.

.

_Eight year old Alec walks through Central Park. He smiles as he senses his Guardian behind him. He wonders if he will ever meet him. Alec assumes his Guardian is a man but if his Guardian is a lady, that's okay._

_A man walks from behind the trees and gets in his way, "Alec you need to come with me."_

_Alec is confused, "You can see me? How do you know my name?"_

_The man reaches for his arm, "Your father sent me, let's go."_

_Alec bites his lip, "My Dad sent you?"_

_The man nods, "Yes, you can trust me, now we have to go." He grabs Alec's arm. Alec tries to pull away from him, but the man is too strong._

_The man pulls Alec a few feet. A ball of energy hits the man in the chest. He losses his grip on Alec's arm as he falls to the ground._

_Alec is pushed away from him. Alec smiles, his Guardian is here._

_The man curses as he gets to his feet. He reaches for Alec's arm but his hand is blocked. He curses as he circles Alec and is unable to touch him at all._

_The man looks in the direction the energy ball came from and yells,_ _"I know you are out there warlock, show yourself."_

_Alec wonders how does this man know about his Guardian and more importantly, how does he know his Guardian is a warlock? Alec reaches out to touch the barrier around him and feels safe._

_The man is angry. He picks up a rock and throws it at Alec. Alec's eyes widen as he ducks to avoid the rock, but it is destroyed by a fireball before it can get to him._

_Alec's eyes widen as he sees a man walk towards them. He is tall, with black hair and yellow cat eyes. He's wearing black pants and a blue shirt._

_His Guardian._

_And he is pissed, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either work for me."_

_The man takes out his seraph blade, "Prepare to die warlock."_

_His Guardian says coldly, "You first."_

_The man runs at his Guardian. Alec holds his breath. His Guardian calmly evades the blade, grabs the man's wrist, and snaps it. Alec's eyes widen at the sound. His Guardian grabs the man's neck and breaks it. He lets the man fall to the ground dead._

_His Guardian calmly snaps his fingers and the man disappears._

_He looks at Alec and smiles. He waves a hand and the barrier around Alec disappears. Alec giggles as he runs over to his Guardian. Alec hugs him._

_Alec looks up at him and smiles, "Thank you."_

_His Guardian smiles. He blinks his eyes and they are now brown. Alec giggles._

_His Guardian strokes his hair, "You're welcome." He takes a deep breath and kneels in front of Alec, "Do you trust me?"_

_Alec giggles, "Yes, of course."_

_His Guardian nods, "Okay. Close your eyes." Alec nods and closes them._

_His Guardian gently touches his face. Alec hears him snap his fingers and Alec opens his eyes._

_Alec looks around and says out loud, "Why am I just standing here?" But he thinks,_ _**where did my Guardian go?** _

_He giggles nervously, "I'm probably hungry."_ _**Hungry? No, why don't I remember what happened?** _

_Alec shakes his head and starts walking in the direction of the Institute._

.

.

.

Alec opens his eyes. Magnus gives him a weak smile. Alec takes a deep breath and stands up, "I need to think." He walks through the living room to the balcony and goes outside.

Max holds Magnus' hand, "At least he didn't leave."

Magnus nods, "Yes." He holds Max's hand tight and tries to stay calm.

After a few minutes, Magnus stands up and tells Max, "Stay here". He walks to the balcony. Alec has his back to the door. Magnus walks outside and stands a few feet away from his husband.

With his back to Magnus, Alec asks, "Why would you hide that from me?"

Magnus rubs his thumb across his fingers and whispers, "I didn't want you to think I was a monster."

Alec turns around and faces Magnus, "A monster? By the angel, Magnus, you were my Guardian, I was so happy to finally see you and you took that from me."

"Your Guardian?"

Alec nods, "Yes, every time I felt you near me, I knew I was safe. When that man grabbed my arm and you stopped him, that was awesome. I wouldn't have cared if you had six arms and two heads, you were my Guardian."

Magnus steps closer to Alec, "I was so focused on keeping him from hurting you, I really didn't pay attention to how you reacted to me. After you were safe and you were hugging me, I realized that you saw my cat eyes and I got scared."

Magnus gets close enough for Alec to grab his shirt and kiss him. He rests his forehead against Magnus, "If you had been paying attention, you would have seen that from the moment you appeared, I was smiling. Like I said, I finally got to see you and I was happy, I didn't care about your cat eyes."

"I didn't want to lose you before I even had a chance to know you."

Alec kisses him, "I was only eight, Magnus, plenty of time to know me."

Magnus smiles, "Guardian, champion."

Alec giggles, "Husband."

"Hmm, yes the best title of all." They kiss.

Alec notices Max standing by the door, smiling. Alec giggles, "Audience is here."

Magnus sniffs, "I told audience to stay in the living room."

Max giggles, "Audience wanted to see the show." He walks onto the balcony and hugs his fathers.

Magnus smiles, "Somebody owes me dessert."

Alec laughs and kisses him. Max rests his head against Alec's arm and smiles.

Alec giggles, "We are not giving Brooklyn a show, Magnus."

Magnus laughs, "Good point. Max..?"

Max giggles, "I know, lock up."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Thank you."

"Good night Poppa."

"Good night Max."

Alec kisses Max's forehead, "Night blueberry."

"Good night Daddy." He smiles as his fathers walk back into the loft, hand in hand. He walks in, secures the loft, and sits on the sofa to watch tv.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

Liked it? Hated it?


End file.
